


图书馆秘事

by WatermelonJuiceGood



Category: Person of Interest(tv)
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonJuiceGood/pseuds/WatermelonJuiceGood
Summary: 哈罗德喝高了，约翰带他回图书馆。然后发生了什么呢？
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	图书馆秘事

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpaceIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/gifts).
  * A translation of [What Happens In The Library](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684838) by [SpaceIdiot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceIdiot/pseuds/SpaceIdiot). 



> So adorable!

哈罗德·芬奇喝高了。领口大敞双眼朦胧的他完全不记得自己是怎样被搀扶回图书馆的。

“哇哦，你怎么不告诉我原来我是个图书收藏家？”哈罗德含糊不清地胡言乱语。

“接下来几个小时你都会这样神智不清。”约翰跟着一步一步慢慢跛行至图书馆里的哈罗德，这位图书馆的主人像个好奇宝宝似的打量着四周，“你得喝完这些才不会脱水。”约翰给哈罗德提了一组四瓶矿泉水。约翰又确认了一眼哈罗德，便转身就走。

“你要走了吗？”哈罗德歪着脑袋。

约翰又转过身来，“没有，我留下来照顾你。”约翰递给哈罗德一张棕色的厚毛毯，“你得休息，充分睡眠。”

“你不想聊聊天吗？”哈罗德皱起眉头。

“明天早上你会后悔的。”约翰深吸一口气，扫了一眼地板，“你很注重隐私，记得吗？”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，“晚安，哈罗德。”

“等一下，”哈罗德醉醺醺地喊道，“别离开我。”

约翰踌躇了。他温柔地开口问：“你还需要别的什么吗？”

“要。”哈罗德几乎站不稳了，身子摇摇晃晃的，他都睁不开眼睛了，“过来。”

“听话，”约翰朝哈罗德上前几步，“你现在必须休息。”

哈罗德孩子气地撒手，怀里的矿泉水、书本和毛毯「砰」地一声砸落在地。

“芬奇？”约翰伸手捏住他的肩，“你还好——”

哈罗德突然伸出手捧住约翰的脸颊。

“你-你做什么，哈罗德？我不认为——”

约翰被迫把剩下的话咽回肚子里——哈罗德吻了他。与此同时，哈罗德抬起胳膊环上了约翰的脖子将他带向自己。约翰完全僵住了。现在是什么情况？哈罗德根本不知道自己在干什么，也不会知道约翰此时所想——他渴望这个吻很久了。约翰极好地藏匿了这份感情，而且……

哈罗德双唇微张，伸舌分开了约翰的唇直捣黄龙。约翰闭上了眼，他一直避开哈罗德的手慢慢覆上了他的腰间，稍一用力把他带向自己。哈罗德的手指穿梭于约翰的发间，哈罗德不断加深这个吻，继而亲吻约翰的下巴、他的颈间。

“天哪，哈罗德，”约翰叫出声，“哈罗德，停一停。”

约翰抓住哈罗德的肩膀推开了他，哈罗德眨了眨眼，不满地皱起眉。

“怎么了？你不喜欢吗？”

约翰闭眼叹了口气，“不，不该这样的，我很喜欢，非常喜欢。但是——太过了。”

“那就没有问题，我们可以做任何事情。”哈罗德上前一步，约翰拦住了他。

“不，芬奇，你喝多了。你不知道你在做什么，明天早上你会后悔的。我不会趁机占你便宜。”

哈罗德又歪着脑袋，满脸迷茫地望着约翰，“哦。”他说。

约翰紧了紧握着哈罗德肩膀的手，“你该去睡觉，休息一下。如果明早起来你还想这样的话……那——”约翰住口了，“去睡觉吧。”约翰捡起被哈罗德丢在地上的东西还给他，“去睡觉。”

哈罗德乖巧地低下头，慢慢转身走回他的卧室。约翰目送哈罗德回房，他此时心跳异常剧烈。哈罗德明早起床之后还会记得今晚发生了什么吗？还是说今晚是约翰被仙女教母临幸的唯一时刻？

-

次日清晨，约翰犹豫不决地来到图书馆。哈罗德照旧坐在他的专属座位上，已经开始追查新号码。

“嘿。”约翰站得有点远。

哈罗德转过椅子面向他，“早上好，里瑟先生。”他面无表情地问好，“我们有新号码了。”

约翰走前几步，“我知道了。”他说，“你现在感觉还好吗？”

“噢，还不错，”哈罗德回答，“有点累。”

“你吃过早餐了吗？”

“我不是很饿。”

“你应该吃点东西。”约翰建议，“这样会更好受点。”

“晚点再说吧。”

“你还——你还记得昨晚的事吗。”

哈罗德开始在键盘上敲打，“不太记得，总之是成功化解了危险？”

约翰的心一沉，“没错。”他走到哈罗德身后看向电脑屏幕，“这是我们的新号码吗？”

“是的，马丁·斯科特，三十五岁，在皇后区一家酒吧做招待，目前单身。离过婚，有个孩子，按时缴纳赡养费。”哈罗德叹了口气，“他似乎是一位按时工作的优秀员工。”

“不知道他缠上什么麻烦了，我去跟进他。”

约翰准备行动，但他忽觉手上碰到了什么。他低头看到了哈罗德伸着的指尖。约翰抬起视线，正视哈罗德的双眼。

“哈罗德？”

“我记得昨晚的一件事。”他的嘴唇轻颤。

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“是什么？”

哈罗德握住约翰的手，举起来凑到唇边轻啄一口。约翰突然觉得头晕目眩。

“噢。”


End file.
